A Brief Discussion of Dan Kuso on the Way to a Final Battle
by Androzani84
Summary: A little midquel to my earlier published "Sailor Moon: Gundalian Invaders". You'll want to check that out for more context.


To summarise, Dan Kuso of Earth and Princess Fabia Sheen of Neathia had pursued a renegade Gundalian splinter faction led by General Vladimir and Professor Galloway. The pursuit took them to another version of Earth where a group of girls known as the Sailor Guardians fought to prevent the Daimon servants of Dr. Tomoe and Mistress 9 From stealing the Pure Hearts that would summon the Holy Grail. Using the DNA of his Bakugan partners, combined with the eggs cultivated by Tomoe's servants the Witches 5, Galloway created a Daimon that was simultaneously powerful enough to withstand the Guardians' attacks and agile enough to avoid the Abilities of the Bakugan, unless caught off-guard. To prevent their interference in his plan, Galloway banished Fabia, along with a large number of the Sailor Guardians, to the Doom Dimension where Bakugan go to die. But, with the begrudging assistance of the Mechtogan Coredegon, they were returned to Earth, determined to stop Dan and Sailor Moon from destroying each other under hypnosis. And that is where our story begins.

* * *

"Where are we?", Sailor Mars asked.

"Well considering that you girls have stopped glowing" Fabia replied "that we're back on a version of Earth."

"Indeed.", Sailor Mercury added. "But which version? Ours or Dan's?"

Then someone walked in. It was an old man with spectacles and a goatee, wearing a lab coat. He seemed remarkably unphased by the appearance of 6 strange girls in even stranger clothes. "Excuse me young lady," he said to Mercury "But did you say "Dan"?"

"And what if she did?", Jupiter asked with apprehension, not entirely trusting this old man. What if he called in security of some kind?"

"Would you ladies happen to be friends of Dan Kuso?", the man asked.

Fabia was surprised to hear this. "You know Dan? Can you help us get back to the dimension we left in him?" But then she realised she was being too premature in her relief. So she decided to start over. "I'm Fabia Sheen, Princess of the planet Neathia and Commander-in-Chief of the Castle Knights. Who are you and how do you know Dan Kuso?" She figures that this man must know Dan, given how easily he deduced that they knew him.

"To answer your second question first, my name is Dr. Michael. Dan helped me and my granddaughter Alice out of a horrible situation a couple of years ago, a debt that I can never repay enough." As Michael said this, he cringed internally at the memory of being Hal-G. "I assume from your clothing that you hail from another dimension to ours?"

"I thought it was weird how he seemed undisturbed by our appearance.", Neptune commented.

Uranus was next to say something. "How do you know so much about different dimensions? I thought most people would dismiss that sort of thing as sci-fi mumbo jumbo."

"My grandfather isn't most people." Everyone turned towards the source of this new voice. It was a red-headed girl in an elegant, yet casual, looking dress. "He's been trying to prove the existence of other dimensions for years. And a couple of years ago, he succeeded, opening a gateway to Vestroia that allowed the Bakugan to cross over to our world."

Mars was shocked at the newcomer, but kept it hidden well. "And you are?", she asked.

"I'm Alice Gehabich.", the girl said in response. "And based on what you were talking about, you're also a close friend of Dan Kuso.", she said to Fabia.

"I am.", Fabia said, annoyed at the implication. "So do you have a way to get us to the dimension we need to be in?" This was directed at Michael, as an attempt to change the subject back towards the important matters.

"I could do it, now that I've completed my third version of the Dimensional Transporter.", was Michael's reply. "However, I'd need to take molecular information from one of you girls in order to calibrate it to your universe. Even then, it would take a few hours."

"I'll do it.", Mercury volunteered. "I'm interested in looking over this technology to see if I can bring it over to our world. I'm also fairly smart, which could speed up your work."

"While we're waiting, the rest of you can wait in the house with me.", Alice suggested to the others. "And we can talk about our experiences with Dan.", she was saying this last part with Fabia in her sights.

"Get this over with quickly.", Fabia whispered to Mercury.

* * *

Luckily for Fabia, the modifications to the Dimensional Transporter only took an hour. During that time, she was able to keep the conversation focused on the adventures everyone's had undergone since their respective fights against evil had begun. Fabia felt that compared to Mars' story, the fairly generic warfare she had been through seemed tame by comparison. I mean, anyone would block out the memory of the brush with death that she and Jupiter had gone through against Queen Beryl. And if the Gundalians had created the types of horrible creature that Uranus and Neptune had apparently been fighting, she'd probably be as closed off as they were. Finally, she had maybe found a reason NOT to hate Alice, given that she had actually managed to beat Dan fair and square, without being aware of it. Although she had lost since then and retired from brawling, a battler with that level of strength was worthy of some respect, no matter how begrudging it was.

"So have you fixed this dimension doohickey so we can get home?", Jupiter asked. "Because let me tell you, the tension between Fabia and Alice is still thick enough to be scraped off with a fork."

"As a matter of fact, we have.", Michael replied. "Not to mention its operating at a capacity that far exceeds either of my previous models. We can not only send you back to your world, but we can also send you back at a point in time you need to go back to."

"That means that if we're already too late to save Dan and Usa-". She stopped herself, realising she was about to reveal her friend's identity to 2 people who definitely didn't need to know it. "I mean, Sailor Moon, we can go back to earlier and save them." Mercury unhelpfully pointed out.

"Let's see if we are too late.", Uranus suggested.

"Who died and left you in charge?", Mars said under her breath, slightly annoyed.

Uranus overheard her and turned around. "I have seniority here, being older and more experienced than you wimps."

"By the logic of what you've told us, Neptune actually places higher higher than you in that regard.", Fabia pointed out, making clear whose side she was on. Then she turned towards Neptune. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think looking in on the situation isn't a bad idea.", was the response she received. "Play it, Doctor."

Michael decided to comply. The images they saw were not pretty to say the least. They saw a giant monster appear, destroying everything. Fabia saw all of her friends from Neathia die at the hands of this monster, including Aranaut. The Guardians were also shocked by what they saw, namely Sailors Moon and Venus being crushed along with Fabia's friends. "It's worse than we realised.", he gasped. If we don't use the time dilation mechanism we installed, it could lead to the end of everything we know."

Mars was shocked at the images she had scene. "What was that thing, How did Venus get back before us? And who were all those people?"

Alice was the one to respond to this. "To answer your questions, I don't think we want to know and those people are mine and Fabia's friends, Marucho and Shun. I assume they brought your friend back home. Though I don't recognise those other two."

"I do.", Fabia said with the emotion drained from her face. "Those are Jake and Ren, they're fighting with us in the war with Gundalia. We need to use the time dilation feature now, or my planet will fall to General Vladimir, or worse, Emperor Barodius."

With that decided, the Dimensional Transporter was fired up, with everyone being ushered through it back to the other dimension. Before Fabia and Neptune could go through, Alice stopped them to say something. "When you see Dan, tell him I said "hello"."

"I'll make a note of it.", Fabia said, begrudgingly before jumping through the portal.

"I don't think she can tell, you're just messing with her.", Neptune said to Alice. "You could stand to work on making that clearer. But I will deliver your message." With that, she vanished into the portal.

"I'll make a note of that the next time I meet up with Runo, Alice thought to herself, before taking her Grandfather up to bed./p


End file.
